Lost in this Mind of Mine: Far Cry 3
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: WILL BE CONTINUED ASAP! Jason Brody was the one that Vaas wanted; the strongest ones are always the hardest ones to break, but the Pirate King knows exactly what to do; character torture, strong violence, forced drug use, alcohol and drug use, along with foul language, Stockholm syndrome and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Jason escapes one of Vaas's camps, but on his way through the crazy-ass jungle, he becomes exhausted by the heat and ends up on the shore, with his damn face in the sand, not knowing that Vaas was on his tail the whole time; this is a story about Vaason;**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN anyone or anything from the making of this, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: Violence, language and drug-use**

**Lost in This Mind of Mine: FarCry 3**

**::**

He woke up with his face in the hot sands of Rook Island; what the fuck was he still doing here, and how in the world did he end up out here?

Jason used the only strength he had left in his arms to push himself up off his stomach, recognizing excrusiating pain that surged through his body with any little movement. His vision was slightly tainted just as bad, but as he leaned forward on to his knees, he felt the heat of the sun burn against his back side, and he realised he wasn't placed here, he got himself in this damn mess.

Echoing voices up ahead startled the young man, and with trembling legs, he stood up and turned around to run in the opposite direction of those said voices.

But the closer they got, the slower Jason had become; he was weak, and his breathing was sharp and rugged. His chest ached and rolling sweat tickled his skin. The voices never stopped, they continued to grow and finally, after the voices had escaped the wild trees, Jason came to realise who the hell was after him. "Hermano, oh hermano, you look terrible," that vividly recognized voice hit Jason's ears in a bad way, and he could just tell the bastard was standing right behind him, with his breathing still heavy from the run. Others had been noticed, those damn pirates were surrounding him;

His vision was beginning to rebuild, but unfortunately it didn't happen quite quickly while the damn sun rays were beaming right in to the corneas of his eyes.

"Get the hell away from me," Jason's voice wasn't as hard as he himself expected it to be or even sound, but instead he sounded pretty weak and vulnerable.

His blurred vision could only make out a bright gold and some hints of random colors, like red, olive green, and black. He noticed the footsteps as well, and they were moving pretty slow from behind. "You were the one that ran away, so don't be pissed at me, hermano, the sun here messes with the head, Jason," he was close, Vaas was so fucking close, Jason could feel the bastard's hot breath against his skin, or maybe it could only just be the hot breeze of the island. Whatever the hell it was, it was disrupting his thoughts.

Jason let out a low growl, and that's when he felt a tight squeeze form around his two wrists. The hold was cool to the touch, but had instantly grew hot from only moments of being in the sun. "What the fuck?" Jason hissed, and turned around, only to be facing the Pirate King himself, finally becoming aware that his wrists were restrained behind his back by what seemed like cuffs.

Where the hell did he get metal cuffs from?

Vaas let out a low chuckle and Jason saw the blurred figure of him get even closer. His footsteps in the sand were soft and silent.

"You need to learn your place, hermano, you are on my island, you are now my fuckin' property, pretty face," Vaas's hot words stung Jason's sun-burnt ears, and he made sure to wiggle away, only to be forced up against the man himself, so close that he couldn't help but inhale Vaas's many mixed scents.

"Fuck off!" Jason cursed loud, and used just enough force to pull himself out of Vaas's grip, but doing just that had sent Jason in to the hot sands again, face burning like hell.

Vaas pistol whipped the fuck out of his face.

"I don't want any fuckin' lip out of you, Jason, you only fuckin' speak when spoken to, understand me, hermano!" Vaas had grown close to Jason's face, bending his body at the waist, hunched over and in all of Jason's fucking view. Jason was dazed, but still aware of what was occuring. He still couldn't really see because of the sunlight, but slowly his true vision became a part of him again.

It was as if he was being born all over again, for the fucking second time. The feeling of being able to see clearly again made Jason smile inside.

"Answer me!" Vaas spat directly before him, his stark light brown eyes destroyed by so much anger and power. Jason got a complete shower of warm saliva from that foreign man's mouth, fuck, it was disgusting!

Jason lay silent in the sand, his stare on Vaas a heavy glare.

Vaas blinked his eyes a few times in awe at the young man's bravery for being silent, and he stood erect, looking up past Jason, as if he had forgotten about him. His pirates were currently talking, but Jason could care less about what those fuckers had to say.

The pirates's conversation with Vaas lasted for what seemed like hours; Jason's body was aching, his skin was on fire and he knew he could get up and make a run for it again, but the heat somehow had him pinned down. The pain from the pistol whip was still around, his entire face throbbed.

Even if Jason wanted, he wouldn't be able to even make out a damn word they were saying, it was all spoken in their native language.

Jason didn't know any damn Spanish, besides the two words 'Hola' and 'Uno'. He was completely brain-dead when it came to other languages. Jason squirmed, realising that if he remained in the sun for too much longer, he was going to lose his sanity, and his perfect skin tone. He made a stupid attempt at standing up, while his hands were restrained behind him, but the stupid attempt had failed horribly, and Vaas had a boot on his chest like flies on shit.

"You are my bitch, Jason, you are on my island, you are mine!" those were the last words of Vaas's before the heat had finally got to Jason's mind; his world went dark.

**::**

**E/N: How was that? Did you readers enjoy it, I hope so, I really want to continue this because I totally love Vaason!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, had a bit of writer's block; Jason wakes up again to find Vaas before him; the american doesn't know what to expect, but what happens is a total torture of his being. Please read and enjoy!  
**

**Warnings: Some crude language, nudity, mild sexual themes, violence, Dom/sub themes, and mild character torture**

**Lost In this Mind of Mine: Farcry 3**

**::**

He jerked awake; it was all his body could do after being shocked by the cold water that drenched him, head to chest.

He blinked the unwanted water from his eyes, and realized once he could see clearly again, that he was looking up at the Pirate king himself. Vaas dropped the metal bucket at his feet and kneeled before Jason with a startling smile on his lips.

"You're awake, good," Vaas teased and stood back on to the soles of his boots, shoving one hand in his pant pocket and the other he used to snap his fingers. The sound confused Jason as he lay in the hot sand, with his back on fire. Just a minute after the snap of Vaas's fingers, hands were all around Jason, grabbing at several parts of his body, trying to pull him up off his dead ass.

"Get the fuck off!" Jason's potty mouth could possibly be the death of him one of these days; even the pirate soldiers weren't having any of the American boy's shit. Vaas found his spot right before Jason's view, becoming the only thing in his eyes. When the two met eyes, the feeling Jason recognized was anything but good. "You need to learn when to shut the fuck up, Jason, my boys won't take your shit, and I will let them beat the fuckin' shit out of you!" Vaas threatened, his voice very loud and deep, entering only an inch closer in to Jason's personal barrier.

That sudden movement left only a thin gap between the two men. Jason was tense and his breathing was becoming ragged, Vaas could tell.

"Fuckin' say something, hermano, I want to know that you are fuckin' listening to me!" the pirate king cried out, and with a smooth wipe of his hand, Jason cleaned his already moist face of any spit that was thrown at him. Vaas eyed the younger man up and down like dirty hands;

He was obviously pissed, but that new look in his eyes rattled Jason a bit.

"I have ears, you fucker," Jason announced; he was cautious of his tone, but his choice of words were what got to Vaas. They dug deep in to the back of his skull.

Jason was on the ground in just mere seconds again, with the strong metalic taste of blood on his tongue. His lip had been cut, and the side of his cheek had swollen just a little over its normal size. Damn, the pain was intense, he felt it deep within the bone, but he had to get over it fast; Vaas grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt, and forced him to stand yet again.

Jason still had the cuffs tight on his wrists; the feeling of them was almost numb because he almost completely forgotten about them.

He was defenseless. Vaas had a gun, a jagged looking knife, and his soldiers were armed just as much. Jason had everything to lose at this point. Vaas gazed in to Jason's leary eyes and cracked a grin, with tight hands still on either side of the American's arms.

Jason glared, Vaas smiled.

The wildlife of the island had began to flood the air around them. Jason struggled against Vaas's grip out of discomfort and that's when Jason heard something that hit his ears in the weirdest of ways.

"Strip him,"

Jason's eyes went suddenly wide and his heart raced. He wiggled himself out of Vaas's grip, but all that did was cause him to fall to his knees, after he realised he no longer could use his arms. The pirate soldiers began to surround him, and thats when Jason knew this was no joke. "Fuck off!" Jason spat at the surrounding pirates, they all smirked, and soon Jason was in a ass-load of pain again.

He was kicked in the sides, the head a few times and spat on just before they got down to business, and Jason lay in pain, feeling their fingers dig in to the material of his clothes.

Vaas just stood in silence, watching; Jason struggled, but the pain interrupted his rapid movements.

A single pirate himself sat above Jason, only to hold him down, and he removed his aviators giving Jason a chance to get a good look at his eyes. Jason squinted his eyes, the damn sun was burning the hell out of them, but he could still recognize just how dark the man against him was, he was a tint darker than Vaas even.

"Be a good boy," the pirate above him purred through dark sun-chapped lips, and without warning, a pair of warm hands snuck up his shirt, while fingertips rolled along muscles.

Vaas continued to watch, and once Jason's eyes met with his, the pirate king flashed a little smile just for Jason, and the man continued on with his duty. The Brody boy was working up a heavy sweat; his heart was pounding, the sun was beaming and the man against him was just as hot as he was, making matters ten times worse.

Jason still wasn't as obedient as Vaas wanted, Jason was being a white-ass bastard.

The pirate above him growled and knocked Jason hard in the chest. Vaas accepted that, seeing that Jason wasn't acting acceptable. "You need to fucking listen, cara de pito!"the larger man against him cursed something unrecognizable towards the struggling Jason, and all the American boy said in response, was a harsh "Fuck you!" and spit in the process. Vaas and along with his other soldiers noticed just how disobedient the boy really was; Jason needed some good breaking in, and Vaas was going to get it fucking done, and show the rich boy whose boss.

The pirate pinning Jason down, had revealed a vicious smile, blinking his brown eyes a few times before head-butting the hell out of Jason's forehead.

The strike sent Jason in to another damn daze.

**.**

"Get the hell off, stop it!" was all Jason could really say, feeling his own clothing being torn from his body, as his arms remained cuffed behind him.

He had the most nauseating headache, only slightly dazed, while he wrestled about to get the men off with a couple weak kicks, and drowsy curse words that only made them laugh. He felt defeated and weak.

Vaas didn't do any of the stripping, but what he did was driving Jason crazy.

"You sound just like a fuckin' woman, Jason," Vaas admitted with a soft smile, pacing back and forth along the shore, while his few boys raged their way through Jason's clothes. That pacing of his was fucking disrupting, and with Vaas just watching, that made Jason's body tremble in anger even more.

Vaas finally stopped them though, once they've got down to his boxer shorts.

His clothes, or shards of clothes were scattered all over the damn place, and his shoes were thrown in to the water somewhere.

Vaas motioned for the pirates to move, and once they all stood up to releave Jason, Vaas kneeled before the angered and flustered Jason, taking in everything his toned body had to offer.

Montenegro wasn't at all in to other men, but Jason, something about the american did something to him, made him crazy, made him want the young man even more by how strong and powerful he was, both physically and mentally. He reminded Vaas too much of himself;

Silence overpowered the two men; Jason lay in the sand, breathing heavy, feeling the very disturbing power of eyes on him.

Jason knew he was vulnerable, but he knew if he tried, he could get the hell away from these fucks.

"What the hell do you want?" Jason growled, shifting his lower waist around in the sand, recognizing the annoying pricking of sand in his shorts, eyeing the pirate himself. Vaas smiled little and turned his eyes downward in the sand, using his fingers to trace random circles, before returning himself to Jason's heavy never-ending stare.

Within just a minute, sand was kicked all around, and Vaas was hovering an inch above Jason, so close, they could take in each other's different scents, and Jason noticed the Pirate's necklace hanging just as close; Vaas was pissed, and that look in his eyes told Jason so; Vaas had one hand in the sand to help him keep his balance above the american, and the other was high above Jason's head, with his jagged knife plunged deep within the sand. "I want you to fuckin' listen!" he announced with so much anger, it

almost startled something inside Jason.

Dennis was right about this man; he was fucking insane!

Jason was quiet for the longest time, until he finally understood the King's intentions; a dark hand traveled down Jason's left side, very slowly and softly, and the movement stopped right at Jason's waistband.

That's when Jason whimpered and swiftly kneed Vaas in the balls.

The pirate soldiers, armed, quickly enclosed the two, trying to help Vaas.

"You are dead!" one of the soldiers cried behind gritted teeth, with a large weapon in hand. Vaas regained his control, and stood up carefully with a little chuckle, that startled Jason more than his blank stare. He wasn't holding himself like he should be, and the pain suddenly subsided.

Vaas lowered the man's weapon and walked over towards Jason again, staring down at him. His body was becoming shiny to the eyes from all the immense heat. Vaas smiled.

"Do you know what I am capable of, Jason, do you have a FUCKIN' clue!" he hissed and Jason blinked at the spit that flew his way. Jason was pretty sure the man was capable of anything, but Jason's mind was full of how to get the hell away from this mess at the moment; he would've been a dead man if Vaas wasn't around.

Vaas reached out to Jason and took a tight hold of his face, pinching both of his cheeks harshly. "Fuckin' answer me!" Vaas spit again, and Jason batted his lashes, finally acknowledging him.

He only nodded his head; that was enough for Vaas.

"Good!" Vaas let go of Jason's face and he hit the sand hard.

Jason closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them again to find Vaas sitting beside him, Indian-style. "So tell me hermano, how long has it been," Vaas began, with a tiny hint of a forming smile, sitting erect, with his face towards the sun, and that same dirty knife in his grip.

Jason furrowed his brows, and put his head back down.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he responded quite aggressively, listening carefully to the sand shift with every little movement executed from Vaas.

Vaas let out a startling chuckle, and crawled over towards Jason, on his hands and knees. "How long has it been since you've been touched?" Vaas admitted with a grisly smile that shocked Jason's thoughts, and his lips went still.

A few of the pirates were heard silently snickering under their breath.

Jason didn't want to answer a fucking question that came out of that bastard's mouth. "What kind of fucking question is that?" Jason growled and shifted again, the sand and the cuffs causing some discomfort.

Vaas's smile disappeared and he remained on his hands and knees, staring down in to the american's eyes.

"I'm going as fuckin' easy on you as I can, hermano, and all you have it do is just answer the fuckin' questions, 'kay?"Vaas explained and sat on his ass, with his feet tucked right under. Jason swallowed hard and let his eyes wander. His body began to burn, and the heat was almost too much again.

"I have no fucking idea, does that answer your sick question?" Jason spat quite silently, knowing where raising his voice would get him. Jason knew, he knew damn well, but he wasn't going to fucking say a word.

Vaas raised a brow, and smirked, picking at his nails with the tip of his knife.

"I have fucked every fuckin' woman on this island, most are already fuckin' disease-ridden by now, so for me, it's been a fuckin' long time," Vaas explained to him, and Jason was sure to listen this time.

Jason's mind instantly went right to Liza; he never did ask her if any of these fuckers did anything to her. The rage inside him intensified at the thought of her being degraded by these fucks, especially Vaas.

"What did you do to Liza, did you fucking touch her!" Jason raised his voice and shifted again. Vaas was silent for about thirty seconds.

His eyes wandered about the sand, and he dug his knife in to the shell of a nearby crab, watching the fluids leak from its hard body. "She was too squeemish you know, too fuckin' loud, but her hair is pretty fuckin' soft, and no I didn't fuck your little bitch, Jason, she's fuckin' disgusting," Vaas purposely cringed at the thought of her, just to see what he could get out of Jason, and he pulled the crab off of his knife, letting it land right on Jason's torso.

Almost instantly, Jason was wiggling his shoulders like crazy until the dead crab had rolled off of him, leaving a wet trail behind.

Standing up, Vaas kneeled down again to Jason's size, and worked at his shorts. Jason kicked like mad, but Vaas set his ass right on his shins; he was totally defenseless.

"Fuck you, Fuck YOU!" Jason repeated himself over and over, but those words just didn't get to Vaas like they had earlier, he was too busy pulling down his shorts. The other pirates gazed, and let their eyes wander, watching Jason's face flush and his eyes close. Vaas smiled at his reaction, and once he got them off, he tossed them, and took a little look at Jason's belongings.

This was the worst day of Jason's life; his dick was hanging out for all of those jungle men to see, god he felt so degraded and filthy.

"You want to say that again, hermano, hm?" Vaas raised his brows and pulled his knife on the quiet Jason. The american swallowed thick and hard, trying not to let his current emotions get the better of him, but it was way too hard.

He shook his head in the sand, and Vaas smiled big.

"Good, now get on your knees and kiss my fuckin' boot," Vaas's demanding tone interrupted Jason's silence and deep thinking, and surely, the younger man listened very well this time, and got himself on to his knees, with his arms still restrained behind him.

Jason swallowed again, and couldn't help but just stare in to the sand beneath him, wanting so badly to cover himself, shield himself from the man before him. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"I won't do that," Jason blurted out in a silent breathlessness, head throbbing, and the same tangy taste of his own blood remaining on the buds of his dry tongue. Vaas tilted his head slightly to the side, and held out his gun. "What hermano, what did you say?" Vaas was still pissed, but Jason was already used to it; he was just waiting for a back hand across the face or a kick in the chest, but neither of those things happened.

Jason only repeated himself like a retard;

Jason was being pretty ballsy, the rich kid had no idea what was in store for him.

"You don't fuckin' listen do you, I said kiss my fuckin' boot!" Vaas used that said boot to push in to Jason's chest, knocking him back down in to the sand, raising the very bottom of his filthy boot towards the center of Jason's face.

"You know, I want you to lick it, lick the fuck out of it, Jason, come on!" Vaas stormed, and with furrowed brows and after a deep inhale, Jason began to push his tongue passed his dried lips. Just the little push of the tip of the tongue took so much out of Jason, it seemed to damage something inside the kid.

They all watched as his tongue fully met the dirty sole of Vaas's boot. Vaas could only smile victoriously, happily degrading the american as slowly as possible.

Jason instantly pulled back his tongue and let out a wild cough that made Vaas frown. "You're not fuckin' done, I want to see the fuckin' dirt on your tongue, hermano, I want you to get it as fuckin' clean as you possibly can," the pirate king stared down at Jason below his boot, like he was some piece of fucking trash that washed up on the shore.

Jason just couldn't do that, that was just fucking disgusting; who the hell knows whats on the bottom of his fucking boot.

Jason's hesitation was making Vaas very impatient.

"I don't want to have to kick your fuckin' face in, hermano, so do it," this time, as terrible as those words of his were, Vaas's tone was soft when they met eyes.

The rich boy had to do it, he just had to; he didn't want to live the rest of his life with a messed up fucking face, and this can't be the worst thing anyone could do to someone else, can it? Jason continued to hesitate just a minute longer before forcing his tongue back out.

Vaas cocked his head to take it all in; he smiled once he saw the boy's pink tongue completely on the treads of his boot. What a good boy;

"Come on Jason, you can do it, lick it all clean," Vaas's once intense voice had died down in to something much more disturbing to Jason's ears. He'd rather still hear him curse like a fucking sailor than talk to him like he was some kind of whore. It angered Jason just as much as it startled him.

So the Brody boy did what he was told, and he could taste the grud and muck that was on the boot. He tasted rubber, shit, and more shit and once he'd got in between the treads, that's what made his stomach turn.

He removed his tongue in a hurry, and hurled in to the sand beside himself.

The pirate soldiers growled at the sight, but Vaas snickered silently.

"You understand whose in charge now, hermano?" Vaas asked in a normal tone, crouching down to the opposite man's size, gazing in to his olive colored eyes.

Jason held himself up by his elbows, and swallowed what was left of the vomit on his tongue. He bobbed his head in acknowledgement, but he glared at the king. Vaas knew it was going to take some time before he fully understands, so for now, he was going to take things very, very slow; for entertainment.

**.**

It was already mid-afternoon;

Jason's bare body was burning up in the direct sunlight, so Vaas decided to let him take a little dip in the water.

"Get up," Vaas kneeled over, and took Jason by the bicep, and he forced him to his feet. Jason still couldn't get over being completely naked, bare and totally vulnerable to these men around him. His stomach began to turn again.

"I'm going to be nice to you, Jason, you did what you were told to do, so you deserve something in return," Vaas said to him, leading Jason from behind towards the edge of the shore, with Vaas's hot breath against the back of his neck; but just before Jason could dip his toes in the water, Vaas forced him back against him.

"Don't get used to this, hermano," the pirate whispered in to Jason's ear, and he gave him a little shove forward, until his feet were deep in the warm water.

The pirate soldiers put down their weapons, and began to remove their clothes. Vaas didn't mind, unless one of them fucking puts a hand on Jason.

After a few of the pirates dove in to the water, that's when Jason hurried to step backward, only to bump in to Vaas again. "Calm the fuck down, Jason, sit down," a pair of warm hands met the both of Jason's shoulders, and he was forced to take a seat in the wet sand. It felt so fucking weird right beneath his ass;

His breathing wasn't heavy, but it wasn't anything put down his weapons before he sat down behind Jason, making sure they remained at his side, and when the pirate took a seat, Jason was surprised to find both of Vaas's legs on either side of him, with the soles of his boots facing the ocean.

"What the fuck?" Jason's lips flapped, and at that moment, he didn't realize what he had just said. Vaas was offering him gentleness, and pain-free treatment at the moment, and now Jason was going to surely mess it all up if he didn't shut his damn mouth. Vaas gave him a little whack upside the head, and continued with whatever it was that he was planning on doing.

Jason's eyes stared ahead, letting the sun completely over-come his body again; he watched the pirates wade in the water, splashing each other, until it turned violent.

Vaas cursed wickedly at the pirates, and eventually they stopped whatever it was they were doing.

"Scars, hermano, where did they come from?" Vaas asked, only curious, as Jason felt fingertips glide along the tender skin of those said scars.

Jason didn't want to bring back up dumb-ass memories, but the man behind him could have him dead in a second. "Rock climbing, one of my friends, I mean, a dick I thought was my friend came up behind me, and thought it would be pretty hilarious if I fell," Jason began, and he realised Vaas's fingers had stopped.

"He expected me to just trip over my own feet, but no, I fell all the way down to the fucking bottom, it was at least 7 foot, I mean, I knew how to jump from high levels, but damn, that fucking messed up my back, Grant was pissed off, I think that's what made us even closer," Jason finished with what seemed like an entire life story, and he dropped his head, looking at his hands hidden in the wet sand.

Vaas was silent for a while.

"Pretty fuckin' crazy if you ask me," with that said, Vaas let out a heavy laugh, and Jason couldn't take it.

He stood up, but as soon as he did, he realised how close he was to Vaas.

"Sit the fuck down," Vaas growled and pointed a finger toward the ground, and Jason, embarassed all over again, obeyed and felt warm hands against his back almost instantly.  
"To me, scars mean that you were stronger than whoever the fuck it was that tried to kill you, I have a fuckin' ton," just hearing those words, Jason felt a random cold shiver.

The soldiers came out of the water soaked; their cargo pants clung to them like glue, showing off many parts of their body that Jason didn't really want to see;

Jason looked away from the wet soldiers, and turned his direction back towards the ripples of the ocean. Vaas's hands and gentle touches across his back became strange. Jason swallowed, and realised a warm hand on the middle of his back, slowly traveling further downward, while a second hand discovered his lower abdomen, fingers rubbing circles in to Jason's hot skin.

Those intimate touches made Jason tremble out of disgust and anger;

His arms were still locked in cuffs behind his back, but it didn't matter to Vaas; he was still able to rub lightly over where his tailbone was.

"Fuck!" Jason jumped suddenly, and it startled Vaas, but in the proccess of that jump, Jason landed on his belly, face so fucking close to the water, and Vaas snickered behind him. _Damnit Jason, what the hell is wrong with you!_ He said to himself. So much for Vaas's offer.

"Oh, hermano, I didn't think you were the type that showed off, pretty fuckin' view though," Vaas commented with a slight chuckle after.

Jason felt his face burn out of embarassment, but it quickly faded away and turned in to anger once again.

"Why the fuck were you trying to cop a feel?" Jason cried out, trying his hardest to stand up, but nothing he did worked. He was weak and defenseless again, and saying things he shouldn't even be thinking.

Vaas's silence was almost frightening to Jason, now that he was on his stomach, with his bare ass in plain view.

"Just wanted to see what a rich boy felt like, you feel fuckin' soft, softer than any whore I'd been with," Vaas admitted, his voice low and nonchalant. Jason didn't like his choice of words, but it was better than being touched, and played with at the moment.

Jason began to notice just how hungry he was; he was beyond thirsty, and extremely food-deprived. His stomach continued to growl, until Vaas took note of the rumbling sound from below.

"Stand up, we are leaving, because I'm fuckin' hungry, how about you, hermano?" Vaas forced him to his feet, and they stared at each other, a smile on Vaas's lips and a glare on Jason's face.

"How about for the rest of the night, if you don't do a fuckin' thing to screw up my plans, and you obey me like you should, you get it all to yourself, and a nice fuckin' meal, and of course some clothes, does that sound good hermano, it does to me," those words of Vaas's were almost like music to Jason's ears, but he still remembered he belonged to Vaas, and had to do anything he told him to do; he wasn't truly getting a night to himself, but having a warm meal, that sounded pretty damn good to Jason.

**::**

**E/N: So tell me what you guys thought, I love knowing how good or even how bad I did, hope you readers enjoyed, stick around for the next update! By the way, I hope Vaas didn't seem too friendly towards Jason on the shore, I tried to make him still a violent, evil person, but with a little hint of sweet, gentleness to him as well.**


End file.
